


Exhibitionism

by Frayach



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian teaches Justin about Babylon's backroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> Brian claims to have taught Justin everything Justin knows. Alas, we are left to merely imagine the details. This is a story in the collection of stand-alone stories[Everything He Knows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/880530). The gorgeous banner was made by Urugwaj.

When I was eleven, my parents took me, Daphne and Molly to Disney World. Almost to this day, I’ve never experienced such rapture. The Magic Kingdom! Cinderella! Rollercoasters! Fireworks! If I’d been some kind of prepubescent saint or something, you could say I was visited by God when Goofy took my hand and posed with me for a picture. Returning to real life was terrible. I’d had a taste of ecstasy! How was I ever going to refocus on math and soccer practice? It seemed to take ages – coming back down to the mundane. To my boring Mr. Roger’s life.

Now, at seventeen, I feel the exact same way about Babylon. The lights! The drugs! The thumping base and naked, sweaty bodies! It’s a magical place – a place so unreal and different from my day-to-day life that when I’m not here, it seems to only exist in my head. In my dreams. Monday mornings, I feel like Dorothy dumped on her ass back in Kansas. The world is monochrome and tedious. The time ticking ticking ticking, flowing like cold molasses toward the next weekend. My next visit to Babylon.

Which is where I am right now. Dancing with the love of my life. Brian Kinney. The most beautiful, brilliant man who ever lived and ever will. He seems even hornier than usual tonight, which, as you know, is saying something. We’re dancing close, moving together to the thumpa thumpa. He’s high on E and the thrill of landing a big account. His face is flushed and shiny with sweat. His hands are grabbing my ass, and he’s grinding his erection against my stomach all the while talking dirty in my ear.

“Feel that?” he growls. “My cock is so hard. Feel how hard you make it. I could come like this – I could come in my jeans. I’m so fucking horny. I haven’t come all day . . .”

I pull back so I can look at him.

“You haven’t come _all day_?” I have to shout so he can hear me over the music.

“Nope. I’ve been waiting for you to blow me.”

That’s it. Contest over. My dick is having the best night of its life. It . . . I mean, _I_ love blowing Brian. It’s even more fun than riding Space Mountain. He gets so hard that I can feel his pulse against my lips, his blood thrumming through the bulging veins.

“Me!?” I gasp because . . . holy shit! I can’t picture him ever going twenty-four hours without coming for _anyone_ , let alone _me_!

“You,” he purrs, bending his knees slightly so he can rub his hard-on against mine. “Think you can handle it?”

“‘Think?’ I know!”

He grins at me. “Thata boy. I knew I was keeping you around for a reason.”

“So when can I do it?” I ask eagerly. “Can we go home after this song?”

“We don’t have to go home,” he says. “We can do it right here, right now.”

“Right now? As in _right_ now?”

“Yes, right now. In the backroom.”

Phew! I thought he was talking about right here, right now on the dance floor. Still . . . the backroom . . .

“But . . . but . . . ,” I stammer. You see, we’ve never done anything in the backroom before. Heck, I’ve never even _been_ back there! It’s kind of . . . well, it seems kind of off-limits like the teachers’ lounge or something.

“Is that ‘but’ with one ‘t’ or two?” he says because he’s sometimes really juvenile. “I ask because I’ve got a little surprise for you.” 

I’m intrigued – of _course_ , I’m intrigued. Duh! But I’m also nervous. Won’t there be people around in the backroom? Will they watch? What if I screw up? What if I can’t make him come? What if I gag or something? It won’t be the first time. I’m still working on suppressing the reflex. After all, it’s not like deep throating is common sense. The body’s not crazy about having something fucking its tonsils like a battering ram. I also like to breathe. That’s always a plus . . .

“You’ll be fine,” he says. “What do you say?”

“Uhm . . . yeah. Okay. I just . . . will you promise we’ll stop if I start making a fool of myself?”

“I promise,” he says with uncharacteristic tenderness. “But you’re not going to make a fool of yourself. I wouldn’t take you back there if I thought you might. Now, c’mon.”

He turns me around and puts his hands on my shoulders, steering me toward the place that I’ve always wanted to see, but never had the balls to go in . . . at least not alone . . .

And, to be honest? One of the reasons I’ve never satisfied my curiosity about the backroom is that I’ve never wanted to encounter him there getting blown by some random dude. I mean, I _know_ that’s what’s happening when he disappears for what feels like _ages_ , leaving me to be babysat by The Boys, but suspecting and actually seeing are two very different things.

But at least tonight I won’t have to worry about that. It’s me he’s with, not some nameless beefed-up guy with too much product in his hair.

Brian guides me through the Forbidden Door . . . . . . God, my mom would _freak_ if she could see me right now! There are half-naked guys everywhere, their skin ruddy under the red, hot lights, making them look like they’re on fire. I see a guy I recognize, which feels really weird because . . . well, he comes into the diner all the time and orders meatloaf and mashed potatoes with gravy. It’s really bizarre seeing him here with his pants down getting fucked by a guy wearing a Santa Claus beard and chaps. I stop short, and Brian bumps into me.

“What’s wrong,” he says, having to shout again, but this time over grunts and groans rather than music. 

“I . . . are you going to fuck me?” I ask. “Because I don’t want to do that. It’s . . . well, I’m sorry if this sounds quaint, but making love . . . I mean fucking . . . is kind of, like, a private thing for me.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to fuck you,” he says. “I don’t usually fuck guys here.”

“You don’t? Why not?”

“I don’t like people seeing my bare ass.”

I laugh because that strikes me as really funny for some reason. 

“But it’s okay if they see your dick.”

He shrugs. “Showing off my dick isn’t a big deal; showing off my bare ass is.”

“Why?”

“Because there’s the possibility someone’s going to want to try to fuck me.”

I blink up at him. Is he speaking from experience?

“And you don’t want that?”

“Hell, no, I don’t want it,” he says as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Has . . . have you ever done it? I mean, get fucked back here?”

“No, and I don’t intend to be. It almost happened once a long time ago . . . but not by agreement. And that’s all I’m going to say about it, so don’t bother asking any more questions.”

He turns me around again and steers me down the corridor, around a corner and through a doorway draped with chains. I’m starting to feel like Dante to Brian’s Virgil.

The place where he’s taken me to is much different from the first. It’s a room, not something that felt like just a hallway, and it’s lit with blue light, not red. It reminds me of his bedroom, which immediately helps me relax. It’s also quieter. There are fewer guys and they seem older than the guys in the corridor. 

“This room is kind of an unofficial member’s only club,” Brian says. “I know all the guys who come back here, and they know me. It’s for serious fucking, not just getting your rocks off in five minutes and going back out to the dance floor. This is where I go. No one will touch me here unless I make it clear that I want him to. When you hook up with a trick and want to go to the backroom, this is where you’re going to go. Here and only here, because here’s the ugly truth. You can get raped in the backroom. All those guys out there?” He gestures with his head to the corridor we just came from. “Chances are they’re not going to help you. Hell, they’ll probably get off on it. Back here – especially if these guys know that . . . that you’re my . . . that you’re someone I bring back here more than once, you’re safe. No one’s gonna touch you unless you want them to. Got it? Only trick in here. Don’t risk an encounter anywhere else. Don’t make me have to break my hand on some asshole’s face.”

He laughs as though what he’d said is no big deal, and I goggle at him. Did he just say he’d fight any guy who tried to touch me without my consent??

He breaks off my chain of thought (no doubt intentionally) with a deep, probing kiss.

“Okay,” he says when we separate. “You wanna blow me?”

He takes one of my hands and places it between his legs, covering it with his own. He’s even harder now than he was when we were dancing. I look around. A couple of the guys are watching us. It kind of creeps me out a bit.

I whisper in his ear. “Are people going to . . . you know?”

He arches an eyebrow, giving me a genuinely questioning look.

“Are people going to do what?” he asks.

“Are they going to, like, jerk off or something?”

Brian looks around, smiling now and then when he catches someone’s eyes.

“If we’re doing it right, yeah, definitely.”

“Doing it right?”

“Sunshine,” he says, backing up until he encounters a wall and then pulling me to him with a finger hooked in one of my belt loops. “You’re thinking too much. Now, I told you I have a surprise for you. Aren’t you curious?”

I nod, but not terribly vigorously. I’m already feeling vulnerable here. I don’t want anything to startle me.

He must see my trepidation because he kisses me again.

“I promise you’ll like it,” he says against my mouth.

“It doesn’t involve anyone else, does it?” I ask.

“Nope,” he replies. “Most definitely not. It’s for you and you only.”

I nod again, this time more vigorously.

He smiles at me and opens his fly, pushing his jeans and underwear down until his dick is free. When he places his hand on the top of my head, applying just enough pressure to let me know what he wants me to do, I get to my knees in front of him and bury my face in his pubic hair, breathing in the scent of him.

This is one of those things – one of those epiphanies I’ve been having since I met him. Pubic hair smells really good. Well, at least his does. I haven’t had a chance (or wanted to have a chance) to smell anyone else’s, but I can’t imagine it could possibly smell better than his. I also love the feel of pubic hair and the way it looks – coarse and pillowy and glossy.

I inhale deeply a couple more times before I turn my full attention to the hard-on that’s bopping me on the nose, leaving behind cooling drops of pre-come. I lick his shaft from root to head, pausing to wriggle the tip of my tongue in his slit. He groans when a guy standing nearby starts stroking himself. There’s the sound of a lubed hand pumping a dick. I’m too embarrassed to turn my head and look.

Honestly? I’m not sure how I feel about all of this. I’m feeling pretty awkward when I wrap my fingers around Brian’s dick and guide the head toward my mouth, but when he groans again and combs his fingers in my hair, I happily close my lips around the fever-hot skin. Fuck the guys watching us. This is still about him and me. This is still about _us_. 

“God,” he says. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

“Going to give us a show tonight, Kinney?” a voice asks.

Brian laughs breathlessly. 

“Oh, yes,” he says. “You can count on it. I haven’t shot a load all day.”

I hear footsteps approach. I squeeze my eyes shut and clutch Brian’s hips harder.

“You’re doing great,” he tells me, sensing my discomfort.

“Better than great,” another guy says. “Found yourself a gorgeous mouth there, Kinney.”

Brian hums with pleasure and something that sounds like pride.

Suddenly, I realize I’m going to be fine with the situation. Maybe even better than fine. I take Brian’s cock deeper and tentatively swallow. His fingers tighten in my hair. When I pull away until the head of his dick catches on my lips, I look up at him . . .

. . . and what I see is hands-down The Hottest Thing I have ever seen in my life.

His head is tipped back, his mouth open, his eyes squeezed shut, his chest heaving, and his nostrils flaring every time he takes a breath. He almost looks like he’s in pain. I’ve seen him look like this when it’s just him and me at home, but it’s not quite as dramatic. Suddenly, the light bulb comes on.

He’s putting on a show.

For some reason the realization blows my mind. Maybe because he looks hotter than ever, or maybe because I know he’s getting off on being watched, on being the center of sexual attention. It’s . . . it’s really _perverted_!

“Suck harder,” he groans.

I comply as best that I can, trying to massage the head of his cock with the back of my tongue like he’s been teaching me. To my horror, I gag. I brace myself for the sound of laughter. It doesn’t come. Instead, I hear several moans.

“God, Kinney,” someone says. “You lucky bastard. I’ve never had someone choke on my dick.”

Brian laughs breathlessly.

“What can I say? I’ve got a huge cock,” he says. “You’d gag on it, too, Thomas – that is if you ever had the privilege of sucking it.”

“If you’d ever give me the chance . . . uh, fuck. Gonna come . . .”

“So soon?” Brian teases.

“Can’t help it. Haven’t seen a hotter blow-job in fucking ages. C’mon, Kinney go to it.”

“Okay?” Brian asks me.

I nod, his dick still in my mouth.

“Alright. swallow my cock as deep as you can and start playing with my balls . . . Ah! . . . that’s right. Just like that.”

He starts moving, but not so fast or hard that I don’t have time to prepare for each thrust of his hips. I make as much room in my mouth and throat as I can, letting my lips do the work of providing the slippery friction. 

“Jesus, you’re getting good at this,” he gasps. I feel a surge of pride. Being complimented by him is always a huge Big Deal, but being complimented in front of a roomful of guys feels like an even huger Big Deal.

His balls are so tight up against his body that I can tell he could have an orgasm right now if he let himself, but obviously he’s having too much fun, as are the guys around us. I do my best to pleasure him, gently massaging each ball individually between my fingers.

“Tell him to finger your hole,” a guy says. “I wanna watch you having your ass played with.”

Brian laughs. I expect him to tell the guy to go fuck himself – Brian has always seemed kind of . . . well, maybe not shy, exactly, but kind of weird about his asshole. But his response surprises me.

“You heard the gentleman, Justin,” he says.

I pull back far enough that I can look up at him. He’s looking down at me with a smile on his face.

“Do it,” he says. “Suck on your finger – get it nice and wet – and then stick it in my ass.”

I blink, and his smile spreads into a grin. He knows how much I’ve been wanting to touch him . . . there. I let his dick slip sloppily from my mouth and suck on my middle finger for a moment, covering it with the vicious spit from the back of my throat. My hand is shaking when I reach between his legs and press the pad of my finger against the tight pucker that is the entrance to his body . . . _the entrance to his body_! Holy mother of God! I’m going to put a part of my body inside his!

When I take him in my mouth again, he makes the most amazing sound ever, and his asshole pulses open wide enough that I can work my finger a little deeper.

“Like your surprise?” he gasps. “Bet you didn’t think you’d be doing _this_ tonight?”

He’s right. I definitely did _not_ think I’d be doing _this_ tonight! I wasn’t convinced I’d ever get to do this _any_ night! I can’t get enough of knowing I’m inside him. I try to push my finger deeper, but he stops me.

“Don’t need to do that,” he says breathlessly. “The rim is super sensitive. Just wiggle your finger a little bit. That’s right.”

“God, I never knew sex ed could be so fucking hot,” I hear a guy say.

The sound of jerking-off is all around me – how many people are watching us? Three? Five? Even more? It’s weird, but, yeah, it’s also kind of a turn-on. I can see the two of us – me and Brian – through their eyes. I can see Brian, his back arching away from the wall and his hair damp with sweat, and I can see me on my knees in front of him, his dick in my mouth, one hand grabbing his ass and the other between his legs. I pull back slightly so I can look up at him. He’s still got his eyes squeezed shut, but now he’s biting his lower lip. Is he trying to keep himself from coming? As I watch, he undoes a few buttons and slides his hand inside his shirt so he can play with his nipples.

“C’mon, Kinney. Shoot your load,” one of the guys says. “I can’t hold back much longer.”

“Like . . . I’m . . . doing . . . this . . . for . . . you . . . guys,” Brian replies, every other word punctuated by a grunt. “I’ll come . . . when . . . I’m . . . ready.”

The guy chuckles. “You’re _totally_ doing this for us, and you know it. Hey, kid,” he says. “I’ll tell you how to make Kinney blow a nut. Feel that ridge between his asshole and his balls? Press the heel of your palm against it.”

I almost laugh because the whole situation is kind of hilarious. Hilarious, but hot, too. I do what he says.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Brian groans. “Thomas, you asshole!”

The guy named “Thomas” laughs. 

“See how long you can hold out now,” he says.

The answer soon becomes obvious – only for another few seconds.

Suddenly, in quick succession, Brian’s asshole pulses open and squeezes tightly closed around my finger several times as he groans with release, come flooding my mouth with its hot, metallic taste. For a second, I think I won’t be able to swallow it all, but then I do. All of it.

He’s shaking as he comes back down. After a few final sucks, I let his cock slip free of my lips and pull my finger out of his ass. When I stand up, he all but collapses into my arms.

“God, that was good,” he whispers, his breath moist and damp against my ear. “Good job, Sunshine. There’s not a member of our audience you didn’t make come when I did.”

I pull back and look at his flushed face. “It wasn’t me, it was you,” I say. “Brian, you should’ve seen your face while I was doing that to you.”

“Think my expression would look that hot if I was getting a mediocre blow job?” he says and then kisses me when I can’t hide my grin.

“It’s your turn now,” he says. “Aiden, c’mere.”

I grab his sleeve with alarm. He’s going to get one of the guys to blow me! 

“I want it to be you,” I whisper urgently. “Please, Brian.”

Brian kisses me again, long and deep.

“I don’t blow anyone in the backroom,” he says.

I’m terribly disappointed and even a little angry that he’s ready to pawn me off onto someone else after what I’d just done for him.

He senses my distress.

“It’s not personal,” he says. “I haven’t blown a guy in public since . . . God, I can’t even remember when. We all have things we don’t want to do, and that’s one of mine,” he says. “But, listen, if you want to go home and have me blow you there, we can. I’ll just say, though, that you don’t know what you’d be missing. Not only is Aiden a cock-sucking pro, but you’ll get to watch me jerk-off.”

I arch both eyebrows. Brian jerk-off? In public? Jesus, that sounds hot as hell! Hot enough that I’m pretty sure I can get over my issues with having someone other than him suck my dick.

“I’m going to come really quick, you know,” I whisper.

“Doesn’t matter,” he says. “The guys won’t care. It’s obvious you’re jail bait.”

I laugh and punch his arm.

“So what’s the plan,” Aiden says, walking up to us. He looks at me. “Nice job.”

I blush. He’s completely naked. I look him over. He’s not as beautiful as Brian (duh!) but he’s pretty hot. He’d obviously just come because his dick is still mostly swollen.

“The plan is you’re going to suck Justin, here, off, while I kiss him,” Brian says.

I blink. This was getting better by the minute!

“Just don’t knock me in the head while you’re jerking off,” Aiden says amiably.

“Oh, yeah, and edge him, will you?”

I frown. Edge me? I don’t like the sound of that. It sounds like it might be painful – I mean, knife’s edge and all that.

“Uhm,” I say as Aiden backs me against a wall and gets down on his knees. “Edge me?”

“It means he’s going to keep you on the edge of orgasm for as long as possible,” Brian says. “And, believe me, he’s an edging expert. He edged me for almost an hour once. I was ready to go to jail for murder by the time he let me come.”

Looking up at me with smiling, dark brown eyes, Aiden slowly unzips my fly as Brian positions himself behind him so that he can kiss me. I can see that he still has his dick out and that it’s getting hard again.

“I feel like a cock-sucker sandwich,” Aiden says, and the guys standing around chuckle.

I was right about not lasting long. By the time Aiden gets my dick in his mouth and Brian gets his tongue in mine, I’m pretty much a goner. I’m at a loss as to what to do. The whole thing’s just started . . . . but then all of a sudden, just as my balls start to tingle and my thigh and stomach muscles clench, Aiden abruptly stops sucking my dick and starts fondling my balls.

“Fuck!” I exclaim into Brian’s kiss.

The bastard laughs. As do all his bastard buddies.

“Welcome to the wonderful world of edging,” Brian says. “It’s a real art. I’ll teach it to you someday. A good edger is worth his weight in gold. You’ll never not be able to land a trick if you’re a good edger, right Aiden?”

“I certainly haven’t had any trouble,” Aiden agrees. “One of my tricks was even you, Kinney.”

Oh my God! It is SO weird realizing that Brian is a “trick” to his tricks!

“You’ve got to get really good at reading every stage of orgasm,” Brian continues because he’s clearly on the lecture circuit tonight. “There’s a fraction of a second between the first contraction and the second when, if you remove direct stimulation of the cock, you can prevent ejaculation.”

I start to lose track of how many times Aiden brings me to the edge of orgasm only to back-off at the last, final fraction of a second. Meanwhile, Brian keeps on kissing me, and I kiss him back as well as I can, but it’s not easy. My whole, entire world is centered around my dick. In fact, nothing exists except my dick. In the beginning God created my dick. “Let there be Justin’s dick!” God said, and, yay, Justin’s dick came into being. Fuck light. Fuck heaven and earth. My dick was God’s first creation and it will still exist after the Apocalypse . . . .

“Uh!” I grunt as my tormenter pulls back again. I hate him. No, I love him. No, I hate him. No, I . . .

“Alright, Aiden,” Brian finally says. “I’m ready to come. You can stop torturing the poor lad.”

Oh. Thank. You. Merciful. God!

Aiden pulls off again one last time because Aiden is evil. Since I’m getting all Biblical about all of this, I’ll even conjecture that Aiden is either Satan, himself, or one of his minions released from Hell to torment me. 

“You wanna come first?” Aiden asks Brian. “Or do you want him to?”

Brian thinks. He actually fucking thinks. I look down. He’s got his fingers wrapped around his cock, which is slimy with pre-come and so dark with blood that it looks like it might pop. He _has_ to be as close to coming as I am, but yet he’s thinking!!

What is wrong with these people??

“Make Justin come, and I’ll follow,” Brian says as though he’s discussing a client contract or something.

“Gotcha, boss,” Aiden says cheerfully and then looks up at me.

“Ready for this?” he asks.

“Am I ready?” I say incredulously. “I’ve been ready for this fucking orgasm since the day I was born!”

Aiden and Brian chuckle. 

Bastards!

“Actually, I’m not sure you are,” Aiden replies. “I’m about to blow your mind, kid. I hope you don’t have anything else planned for the evening because this orgasm is going to finish you off in more ways than one.”

Brian laughs.

“Enough preamble,” he says. “Suck his balls dry.”

I’m about to say something about maybe leaving a _little_ something left in my balls, because is sucking them dry really advisable? I haven’t had a chance to look it up on the internet . . . but suddenly Aiden brings me to the edge of orgasm again for the billionth time and then . . . . pushes me right the fuck over.

I come SO FUCKING HARD that I forget to watch Brian make himself come. Hell, I forget my own name and social security number. I even forget how to breathe. It’s really fucking embarrassing, but I swear that I lose consciousness for a second. 

“Hey,” Brian says, holding me under the armpits as I slide like an over-boiled noodle down the wall. “Don’t sit on the floor. It’s disgusting. Here, come with me.” His voice seems to be coming from a great distance through a thick fog. 

When I show no sign of re-growing my bones, he literally picks me up piggyback style. I hear the guys laugh. I couldn’t give less of a shit.

“Thanks, Aiden,” Brian says chummily.

“Anytime,” Aiden calls back. “I’ll see you at Woody’s later if you can revive him.”

Brian laughs and says something that sounds like “I’m not counting on it.”

I’m only vaguely aware that Brian is heading for a door and then shoving it open with his hip. The night is clear and cold, and the air feels good against my flaming cheeks.

“Good thing you can stay with me and I don’t have to take you back to Deb’s in this condition,” he says. “She’ll think you got hit by a bus and blame me for pushing you into the street.”

He walks to the Jeep, opens the door and maneuvers me into the passenger’s seat. I let my head fall back as he buckles the seatbelt.

“So,” he says, when he gets in the driver’s seat and closes the door. “Have fun tonight?”

I can only nod. He chuckles fondly and leans over to kiss me.

“Good,” he says. “I’m glad.”

I smile wobbily. I’ve decided I like the backroom. I’ve decided I like people watching me blow Brian. I’ve decided I like edging. I’ve decided I like fingering assholes. And I’ve _definitely_ decided I like blacking-out from an orgasm. 

All sorts of decisions got made tonight, and it’s only one in the morning!

Maybe Brian can help me make a few more before the sun comes up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've often heard people say that they don't understand Brian's seeming obsession with having sex in public. I've even heard people suggest that, like tricking, it's something he "grew out of" thanks to Justin's presence in his life. I see things very differently. Brian enjoys backrooms and bathhouses because he likes to watch and be seen. It's not a sign of immaturity; it's just something that he obviously enjoys and - like all things sexual - wants to share with Justin.


End file.
